Realize
by iloveromance
Summary: At Frasier's Christmas party, Daphne finds it hard to ignore the jealous feelings when she sees Mel and Niles together. But it's even harder to ignore the feelings that she's kept hidden deep in her heart. A continuation of carylfan10's IPod challenge to the tune of the same name and a very AU version of "The Fight Before Christmas"
1. Chapter 1

_**This is yet another sequel/continuation of SamandDianefan10 (Melinda)'s wonderful Ipod Challenge and my thanks to her for allowing me to add to it! As with "My Heart Will Go On", the first paragraph is in italics b/c it's taken directly from her story.**_

* * *

_Daphne couldn't believe what she was feeling. All she knew was that she hated seeing Dr. Crane with Mel and that it was bothering her. She felt sick and she hated herself for thinking this, but she knew they didn't belong together. There was someone far better suited for him than that... that __**witch**__. That wasn't very nice, but she wasn't feeling very friendly. This was going to be the worst party she had ever attended._

With a sigh, Daphne smoothed her dress with her hands and gulped down her glass of champagne. And when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, she cringed with embarrassment.

"Hey, you'd better slow down, Honey! Can't have both of us being too drunk to drive!"

"Donny, please... What would Dr. Crane think?"

"Aw, come on Honey. You mean Frasier? Well we are engaged, Daphne. It's not like we need permission."

As he proceeded to kiss Daphne's cheek, her mind wasn't on his uncharacteristic gesture, but on Mel and Dr. Crane. Unable to tear her gaze away from the way they were holding onto each other, the heaviness in her chest returned, and she knew that it had nothing to do with the hors d'oeuvres.

She pulled out of Donny's arms in an attempt to escape, but he took hold of her hand and laughed.

"Just where do you think you're going? You're not getting away that easily!"

His sudden display of affection bothered her and she suspected that it was all for show. He always liked to feel important; especially when he was surrounded by colleagues.

But she stared transfixed at the scene before her. They looked so happy; Niles and Mel. And for the millionth time she couldn't understand what he saw in her.

Now he held her hand and she laughed at something he was saying; most likely something witty. He had the most wonderful sense of humor, even if Frasier thought otherwise.

Daphne could see how nervous he seemed as his smile faded a bit. But the smile returned when he handed Mel a small box wrapped in brightly colored paper. Mel kissed him and tore the wrapping off of the box as though she were some sort of child on Christmas morning, eager to get to what was inside.

Another horrid thought but Daphne couldn't help herself. She should have looked away; after all this was a private moment between Mel and Niles. But her gaze remained transfixed.

Mel removed a lovely pair of earrings and kissed Niles passionately. And the feeling of jealousy returned even stronger than before.

If only Frasier hadn't hurt his back, he would have never taken those bloody pills. He would have never blurted out Niles' well-kept secret...

And Daphne wouldn't be feeling so alone and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daphne, what are you doing?"

At the sound of Roz's voice, Daphne jumped, nearly spilling her champagne.

"Roz... God, you scared the daylights out of me!"

Roz's eyes narrowed. "I noticed. Why are you so jumpy? I thought you were going to

talk to Niles."

"W-well I am, but-."

"But what? Are you that worried about what Donny will think? Look, it's not that hard.

You've known Niles forever, and I've dumped guys that I barely know. Just tell him what you told me. That you're flattered he feels that way about you, but that you don't feel that way about him. And then you can get on with the rest of your life. I know I'll be glad about that."

Daphne swallowed hard. "Dr. Crane is me friend, a-and I can't just blurt it out like it's no big deal. He's always been so kind and I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Niles has enough problems-Mel for one-and I'm sure he'll be glad you told him the truth. At least it'll get him out of your hair."

"But it's wrong, Roz! He's so sensitive and if I say it like that, he'll be crushed! Up until a few days ago, I had no idea the he felt that way about me.

Roz rolled her eyes. "Oh please, the man can be so annoying! Trust me, he'll get over it."

"I-I don't know..."

"Daphne, why are you making this so difficult? To be honest, I'm tired of listening to him pining away for you and watching him follow you around like a lost puppy. It's pathetic!"

"He's not pathetic! Daphne said quickly, wishing that Frasier had never invited Roz to his party. She could feel her cheeks burning as she glanced at Mel and Niles who were engrossed in conversation.

"Look at him..." Roz said, thankfully oblivious to Daphne's staring. "Are they the worst couple in the world or what?"

Daphne tried to hide her smile, for Roz had successfully read her mind.

"They look very happy together."

Once more, Roz rolled her eyes. "Or maybe he's just pretending. I don't see how anyone could be happy with that woman."

"Well, I'm happy for Dr Crane, even if Mel's not the right person for him. He's my friend and he deserves to be happy. He's been through so much lately."

As soon as Daphne said the words, she could feel Roz's eyes on her.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Daphne's heart beat faster and she rubbed her neck in an almost unconscious gesture.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Hmmm... I think you do."

Leave it to Roz to say something completely insensitive.

"Roz, that's ridiculous. Ni-Dr. Crane is my friend."

Her mouth was dry and she was sure that Roz could hear the sound of her rapid heartbeat.

"Yeah, you mentioned that... several times, in fact. So are you going to tell him?

Because if you don't, I will!"

Daphne gasped in horror.

"Roz, no! Just... leave him alone. I'll do it."

"Well you'd better do it quick before Donny finds out that Niles has feelings for you. And believe me, he will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Donny's no idiot. If he suspects something's going on between you and Niles, he'll find out."

Daphne sighed deeply; knowing that was Roz was saying was true. It was nearly impossible to keep anything from Donny because he always knew what was happening. Always.

"I know he will. Just... give me a few minutes to figure out what to say to Dr. Crane."

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this and... Whoa..."  
Daphne looked up sharply.

"What?"

Now it was Roz's turn to stare into the distance.

"Who's that?"

"Who?"

"Over there..."

Daphne followed Roz's gaze to an attractive man with dark hair, standing by the bar. It was a man she'd never seen before but had a feeling she'd be seeing a lot more of him, thanks to Roz.

She also knew that this ridiculous conversation she'd been having with Roz was now over. Once a handsome stranger entered the picture, Daphne knew that she'd lost all hope of hearing more advice from Roz.

But now she was grateful for this distraction. Roz had completely lost her mind. How could she even think that Daphne had feelings for Niles? He was her best friend!

"Excuse me." Roz was saying, oblivious to Daphne's presence. Daphne watched Roz cross the room so gracefully that she could only stare at her friend in wonderment.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne took the opportunity to look for Donny and when she spotted him, she felt a sense of responsibility to join him. It was a far cry from the warm feeling that she used to get whenever she looked at him; the feeling that had long since faded away.

Perhaps they needed to rekindle their relationship by spending more time together.

But with Donny working more hours than humanly possible, it was becoming harder and harder. And when they did see each other, Donny rarely paid attention to her anyway.

The thought made the ache in her heart return and despite her best efforts; she was unable to will the pain away.

She didn't want anyone to see her like this. What would Dr. Crane think if he saw her fighting tears, the tears that made no sense at all? She was happily engaged and she couldn't wait to marry Donny and become his wife.

But when she looked back at Niles and Mel who were sharing sweet kisses, the hot tears fell onto her cheeks and she quickly retreated into the kitchen.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, staring blankly at her surroundings, but when she sensed that someone behind her, she froze. The figure came closer and she pretended to busy herself, for she didn't dare turn around.

"Daphne?"

She sighed deeply, as the tears that she'd been fighting rose dangerously close to the surface.

Niles...

When he smiled warmly and touched her arm, she quickly brushed the tears from her cheeks, praying that he hadn't seen.

"Oh... Dr. Crane."

"Is everything all right? I noticed that you've been in here alone for a while."

She smiled, trying her best to hide her pain. "I'm fine." She lied. "I just..."

"You look upset. Is something on your mind?"

Desperately she tried to find a way to change the subject. For if she uttered even one word about what she was thinking, she was sure to have an emotional breakdown.

"I-I was just noticing how happy you and Mel look. I hope you're having a good time."

The words hurt and she wished she knew why. She'd never felt such jealousy in her life, and now it scared her.

But he only smiled and she braced herself for what would surely be an outpouring of praise for the woman he loved.

"It's a nice party, Daphne but are you sure you're all right?"

His thoughtfulness overwhelmed her. "It's sweet of you to be concerned but I'll be fine. You should be with Mel. I'm sure she misses you. I'm just a bit tired."

"Well no wonder, with all that you do around here for Frasier and Dad. I hope they appreciate how special you are, Daphne."

Her heart warmed at the compliment and she moved to hug him. But when she caught a glimpse of Mel, who was watching them, she drew back.

"You should probably go. Mel is waiting."

He turned and smiled, blowing a kiss in Mel's direction before looking back at Daphne. "You're right. She does look a bit lonely."

Blinking away tears, Daphne forced a smile as they left the kitchen to return to their respective mates. But instead of finding Donny, Daphne quietly slipped past him and the other party guests finding comfort within the solace of her room.

And it was there that the tears she'd kept inside escaped at last.


	4. Chapter 4

A knock on the door brought her back to the present and she felt a split second of apprehension.

_Donny... _

Oh God, what would she say to him? He was bound to be angry because she'd been gone for so long-much too long. Even though their relationship wasn't everything she'd hoped for, she was still his fiancé. Quickly she tried to think of an excuse as she opened the door.

But it wasn't Donny who stood before her.

"Oh... Roz..."

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh... well, I was talking to-."

"You told him, didn't you? How did he take it?"

She blinked in confusion. "How did who take what?"

"Niles! How did he take the news? God, I bet you're so relieved."

Daphne's insides went cold. "S-so... what happened with that man? Th-the one you pointed out earlier?"

"Don't change the subject. I want to know what happened with Ni-Oh my God..."

"What?"

"You didn't tell him? Daphne, what's wrong with you?"

"I-I just... he's with Mel and they look so happy. I can't just interfere like that!"

"The hell you can't! Just go over there and tell him that you want to talk to him! He's a shrink for God's sake! He gets paid to listen to people's problems."

Hurt, Daphne looked away.

"Dr. Crane isn't a problem! He's my-."

"I know, I know. He's your _friend_! Well if you want to keep him as a friend, you'd better tell him the truth."

"All right. I will. I just-."

"Now, Daphne! Do it while you have the chance. I'll distract Mel and you can just tell him and get it over with. It won't take ten minutes."

Daphne looked over at Niles, remembering how sweet and thoughtful he'd always been; showering her with compliments, being there for her whenever she needed someone to listen (something Donny rarely did) , and most of all for being a friend.

She couldn't just say what she needed to say on a whim. She had to let him down gently. It was the kindest thing to do.

So why did she feel so horrible?

Looking back at him once more, she was relieved to find that he was alone. Now was her chance.

Feeling more nervous than she'd ever felt before, she walked slowly toward him, her heart warming when he smiled at her presence.

"Daphne..."

"H-hello. Where's Mel?"

"Oh, she'll be back in a few minutes. She had a phone call to make."

Daphne nodded. "Right."

"Something on your mind?"

"A-actually-."

"What's wrong?"

She looked nervously around the room and then back at Niles. "Dr. Crane, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course."

He led her to the balcony and closed the door. As she looked up at the night sky, she was suddenly aware of how beautiful it was. A rare December night that was filled with stars instead of clouds. And the moon was full and round. It was a perfect setting for a romantic interlude.

But instead she'd picked this perfect night to break his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Daphne swallowed hard and when a cool breeze floated over the balcony, she rubbed her arms.

"Dear God, what am I thinking?"

She blinked in surprise, watching as Niles hurried to remove his jacket revealing a white shirt and suspenders.

Why tonight of all nights had he chosen to look so handsome? But he'd always been handsome. She just... never noticed it... until now.

And then in the sweetest gesture she could ever imagine, he draped his jacket around her shoulders, warming her instantly.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Of course. Now what's on your mind?"

"Dr. Crane... I-I know..."

"You know... what?"

"I... Oh God, this is hard..."

"Just take your time, Daphne. Don't be afraid. You can tell me anything. And I promise that whatever you say will be between us and only us. I'll never tell another soul."

"I trust you, Dr. Crane. I hope you know that. But-."

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Dr. Crane, I-I know about your feelings for me."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "W-what?"

"I-I know that you're in love with me, and I-I'm flattered. I really am."

He ran his hand through his hair and began to pace the room. "H-how did you find out? Because I never-."

"I'm sorry. It's just that your brother was taking those bloody pills for his back and I was giving him a mas-sage one day. A-and then-."

"_Frasier_ told you? Damn..."

"Please don't be angry. He doesn't know that he told Me."

"I don't understand."

"The pills. He took too many of them, and when I was giving him a mas-sage, he was so relaxed that he..."

"He what?"

"W-well, I heard him talkin' to Eddie and I thought he was sayin' that he was in love with me. But when I confronted him about it, he said that he meant you. Is it true, Dr. Crane? Are you really in love with me?"

His breathing was staggered and he stared at her in shock. And suddenly she was ashamed of herself for even bringing it up.

"D-Daphne, I-."

"I-I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, Dr. Crane. I just really need to know. Are you in love with me?"

"Um... Oh..."

He let out a breath and moved closer to her. "I-Daphne... I..."

She smiled and took his hands. "It's all right. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

"I can't. B-because."

"Hush, now. It's my fault. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Especially with Mel here and all. I just wanted to know because..."

She turned to leave but stopped when she heard her name.

"Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"What were you going to say?"

"Oh... I just... I wanted to know if you really felt that way about me because I..."

The silence that fell between them was deafening.

"It's all right... Just take your time."

"I don't need to take anymore time, Dr. Crane. Because you see... Dr. Crane... Niles... I think I'm in love with you too."

"Y-you..."

His eyes rolled upward and when he swayed slightly, she rushed to catch him. But before she could, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

"Niles!"

Forgetting all about her dress-the one that had cost her a small fortune, Daphne dropped to her knees, cradling Niles' head in her hand.

"Oh God... Oh God... Please be all right..."

She patted his cheek, trying desperately to wake him, but as the seconds ticked by he remained as he was, completely still.

"God, why can't I remember how to do CPR? Dr. Crane? Niles! Please... I love you! Wake up!"

The tears spilled onto her cheeks, splashing onto his shirt. There was something she should be doing, but what was it?

At that moment, everything she'd learned about the health care field vanished from her mind and she felt completely helpless.

It was cold outside... Oh, so cold. And she could only imagine the impact it could have on him. She pulled Niles' jacket from her shoulders and draped it over his body, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Niles, please... Wake up!"

But he lay lifeless.

"DR CRANE! Come quickly! Help me, please!"

The balcony door opened and Frasier, Martin, Mel and Donny watched in horror, shouting words of concern and irritation. But Daphne hardly noticed their presence. Instead she continued to tend to Niles until finally he blinked and opened his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?"

His voice was weak, but the rush of relief she felt was enormous.

"Shhh... Don't try to talk, Niles. You fainted."

Slowly he raised his head, wincing at the pain. "I fainted? But how... Daphne?"

The sound of her name on his lips warmed her heart.

"Yes, Sweetheart it's me. Are you all right?"

He sat up even further, fully awake now. "I-I think so. Wh-what did you just call me?"

Daphne stroked his cheek and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. He sighed against her, wearing an expression of utter confusion.

"You'll be fine." She whispered in a broken voice as she kissed his cheek. "Everything will be fine."

"Daphne... You... You called me _Sweetheart_."

"Yes, my darling. Because I love you. I love you so much."

There was a collective gasp from behind her, but at that moment, she only cared about Niles. Nothing and no one else mattered.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Mel was yelling. "How dare you tell my boyfriend that you love him!"

"Now, Mel... I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this." Frasier said in a calm, authoritative voice; one that would surely send Mel's anger through the roof.

"There had better be! Niles, what were you doing out here anyway? You're supposed to be in there with me!"

"Mel, let's just go inside and we can discuss this rationally." Martin said. "I need a beer!"

"Daphne?"

She turned, expecting to feel shame when she found herself looking into the eyes of her fiancé. But there was only regret... Regret that she hadn't left him sooner.

"Donny, Niles needs me right now. And I need him."

"Daphne, what are you saying?"

Daphne turned to Niles and then back to Donny. "I'm saying that I love Niles. And he loves me."

"Oh my God..."

Taking Niles' hand, she helped him to his feet. "Come on..."

"Daphne, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Donny."

"Well would you mind telling me how long you've been in love with Niles and why you didn't tell me sooner?"

She stared at Niles, pulled in by his beautiful blue eyes.

"I-I've loved him for a long time. But I didn't realize it until now. I'm so sorry, Sweetheart."

Donny sighed deeply. "It's fine. I accept your apology. But shouldn't we talk about this?"

Daphne couldn't help but smile. For her apology wasn't meant for Donny, but for Niles.

"There's nothing to talk about, Donny."

"Daphne, you should probably talk to him." Niles said weakly. "I'll be fine."

His words made her smile and she kissed his lips. "All right. I'll be right back."

Turning to Donny, she touched his shoulder and with trembling hands, slid the diamond engagement ring off of her finger. "Here you are."

"How did this happen?"

Daphne looked at Niles and smiled. "I don't know, but it feels wonderful. But thank you, Donny. For helping Niles free himself from Maris. And for loving me."

She pulled him into a brief hug and then let go. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be fine. I need to get going anyway." He twirled the ring around between his fingers, and then wordlessly walked out of the door.

At last she was free.


	7. Chapter 7

Alone on the balcony, Daphne turned to the man she loved and stroked his hair. "Come on, Sweetheart. I'll take care of you."

He slipped his hand into hers and despite her bare shoulders; the warmth of his touch instantly warmed her.

"Let's go into me bedroom."

"Daphne, what is going on in here?"

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I'll take good care of your brother." Daphne said, never taking her eyes off of Niles. Ignoring Frasier, Martin and the other party guests, Daphne led Niles to her bedroom.

"Just lie down and I'll be right back."

"I think I'm fine. I just... Oohhh..."

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"I love you and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again. I promise. Now, just rest my darling."

They kissed once more and she slipped into the hallway, en route to the kitchen.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Niles fainted and hit his head but he'll be fine."

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "_Niles_? Since when are you calling him _Niles_?"

Daphne smiled to herself. "Since I realized that I'm in love with your brother. I love him very much."

Her boss's expression instantly changed. "Daphne..."

"Now, I know this is a shock, but I'm sure you'll get used to it in time. After all, he's been in love with me for six years. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"But Daphne-."

She smiled and hugged him warmly. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Why on earth are you thanking me?"

"For hurting your back and taking those bloody pills, and then asking for a mas-sage."

"What?"

But she was already leaving the kitchen with the things she needed.

"Dad, what is she talking about?" Frasier was asking.

Daphne looked back to see Martin smiling. "I'll explain it to you after all of the party guests have gone home. This could take a while."

She could feel her heart racing when she returned to her room and sat down on the bed beside the man she loved.

"Daphne.."

"Just rest, Sweetheart. Here... take these aspirin. I'm sure your head is throbbing."  
She handed him the pills and helped him bring the glass of water to his lips for a drink.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"Now, just put hold this against your head. Oh, Niles I'm so sorry about all of this!"

"I'm not."

"I don't understand."

"Daphne, did you mean what you said? You love me?"

Tears slid down her cheeks. "Yes, I do. And I'm so sorry I didn't realize- Because I think I've loved you for a long, long time. I just wish-."

He brushed away her tears and then drew her into his arms, rubbing her back.

"Don't cry, my love. Everything will be all right."

"But if I had only known..."

She drew out of his arms and stared into his eyes.

"That doesn't matter, Daphne. What matters is that we're together now. And I love you more than I thought possible. It's never going to stop. I-"

The abrupt way that he stopped frightened her and for a moment she felt like this wonderful dream might come to an end.

"What's wrong?"

He brushed the hair from her face and stared into her eyes. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You always have been, and you always will be."

"Oh Niles..."

They kissed then; wonderful, sweet passionate kisses unlike any that either of them could have imagined, and they were still kissing when the door opened.

"Niles, Mel's gone but I think you should at least call her and explain-."

"Leave them alone, Fras." Martin said, smiling at the happy couple from Daphne's doorway. "She'll figure it out."

**THE END**


End file.
